Probe, Sled, 2a parte
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Jim regresa de Marte. Muchas cosas en él han cambiado. Pieza intermedia entre 'Sled' y 'Unas vacaciones en Europa'.  No tiene sentido leerla si no habéis leido 'Sled' primero. Spirk preslash
1. Chapter 1

_Situado en alguna parte, en las semanas sucesivas a la vuelta de Marte y antes de partir a Europa, 'Probe' -sonda, explorador, exploración, investigación- termina por definir la actuación de Jim con respecto a su comandante y la lenta decisión en éste._

_De esta forma, lo que parece un compromiso 'repentino', en UVEE, no lo es tanto. Se mantuvo en uso la pista de Antarctica, mas dos pistas de The Corrs, usadas en homenaje al asunto Darwin IV –explicado en el fic._

_Jim y Spock pertenecen a G. Rodenberry y Paramount. _

_Toda la fauna de Darwin IV, incluídos Ike y Leo, a Wayne Barlowe. _

_Los problemas de Jim están tomados del Command Track verdadero, de entrenamiento de comandantes espaciales de NASA y de StarFleet. _

_Tiny y Tuvok son creación de CMM, de KS Archives. _

_Y por último, éste cachito está dedicado a ariadnechan, quien me dio muchas de las ideas base, en nuestra discusión sobre aliens._

_Namasté y gracias anticipadas por leerme._

FantasmaAlineal.

**-0-**

**Pista:**The Corrs, Silver Strand.

**Pareja**; Kirk/Spock, pre-slash

**Fandom**; Star Trek XI, Expedition: Darwin IV. W. Barlowe.

**Disclaimer**; No me pertenece nada. No hago un centavo con ello y yadayadayada…

**Summary**; Jim regresa de Marte. Muchas cosas en él han cambiado. Pieza intermedia entre 'Sled' y 'Unas vacaciones en Europa'. No tiene sentido leerla si no habéis leido 'Sled' primero. Ligeramente universo alterno (es nuestra línea temporal, de modo que habrá algunas fechas y acontecimientos cambiados de acuerdo a las dates oficiales).

**Rating**; T.

**Probe.**

**1**

"_Defina, en cien palabras o menos, el conflicto cultural Ike vs Eosapiens y por qué éste no tuvo resolución. Añada un ejemplo de Primer Contacto exitoso, con el mismo esquema."_

Jim se frotó los ojos, cansado. Las tantas de la madrugada y unas ganas espantosas de dormir lo menos diez horas.

Pero debía presentar todos sus problemas de Xenología resueltos, porque el profesor Jookuba podía ser más estricto que cualquier almirante y más insoportable que el mismísimo Spock y de paso, Jim estaba interesado en ir a la prueba en Europa.

Suspiró y repasó completa la historia de Barlowe, una simulación engañosamente sencilla de Primer Contacto, que había fracasado por interpretaciones incorrectas, recalcando la importancia del lenguaje no-hablado.

Su PADD titiló, advirtiéndole que tenía un mensaje; al notar que el código de área no era terrestre, se le espantó la pereza…¿Quién diablos?

_Archivo gráfico, ¿Acepta?_

Jim pinchó el enter y el holopic se desplegó de la pantalla.

Al fondo, la llanura rosada de Amazonia Planitia , con sus salpicaduras en ocre profundo y sus cráteres. Al frente, la sonrisa y los ojos ferozmente rubíes de Ekka y a su lado, Tiny y Tuvok, muertos de risa, en caso de que un huskie pueda hacerlo. Y, en la base del holopic, la críptica frase:

'_Pensando en ti… ¿Están bien?'_

Jim frunció el ceño. 'Están?' ¿Quiénes? Iba a contestar pero notó que la conexión no era subespacial, sino a la velocidad normal. Por lo tanto, Ekka la había mandado lo menos hacía dos horas.

Por un lado, le dió gusto recibir el holopic; con la prisa de su curación y su salida de Marte, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tomar más gráficas de sus amigos marcianos, perros incluídos.

Eso lo devolvió al dolor en sus ojos; quizá debería descansar.

O ponerse los anteojos de lectura que Bones había insistido que usara; sus ojos tenían un tono azul fosforescente que solía asustarlo de sí mismo, en la oscuridad.

Y, de la misma forma que no podía dejar atrás el brillo interno de éstos, tampoco los sueños lo dejaban atrás, en un lugar donde el cielo era rosa y el viento, una canción constante.

No sentía frío y estaba rodeado de afecto. Y de pronto, alguien lo arrebataba de ahí y el dolor y la soledad se volvían espantosos. Jim corría por el desierto rosa y rojo y ocre, intentando alcanzar a las dos lunas, una que corría recta y la otra, como una piedra arrojada por un niño, intentando escapar de algo y tropezando una y otra vez, boqueando, como pez fuera del agua.

En algún momento del sueño –generalmente cuando la angustia empapaba de sudor su cuerpo y sienes- una mano cálida lo retenía y el calor infundido por ésta atravesaba su piel, regresándole el aire, como saliendo a la superficie, desde una distancia enorme.

El calor del otro era tanto cuanto más confortable que la luz rosada y todo se diluía, de un solo golpe.

Jim despertaba con el corazón en la garganta y la ausencia atravesándole, sin comprender muy claramente lo sucedido. Mientras su pulso se normalizaba y su respiración recuperaba el ritmo, en cada ocasión, comprendía más y más que los ***ar tenían que ver con sus sueños y que las euglenas no lo habían dejado inmune…y no nada más en cuanto a los ojos se refería.

Por otro lado… entre las insinuaciones de Tuvok y Ekka y el raro comportamiento de su comandante, no sabía qué pensar.

Tsk.

Una cosa era evidente: Pike no era quien había cambiado su itinerario.

Pero era seguro que Spock había convencido al capitán de que, con lo ocurrido, había pasado la prueba en Gale, aunque no hubiera llegado a Orcus Patera.

Y el vulcano no había dudado un minuto en darle una buena dosis de su sangre -250 cc- para terminar de fumigar las euglenas, sin matarlo ni envenenarlo. La fosforescencia en sus ojos era notoria incluso de día… pero si acaso, eso sólo le había añadido más atractivo. Pinchó la tecla de 'salvar' y guardó el holopic. Quizá después pudiera ponerlo en un marco y constituiría el primero de sus recuerdos de viaje.

Regresó al texto básico de Barlowe y a escribir la respuesta al problema, con un suspiro. Si se apuraba, tal vez podría pescar un par de horas de sueño.

El asunto era sencillo; dos exploradores robóticos bajaban a un mundo quasi M, lleno de increíble flora y fauna y se topaban con seres inteligentes. Los Eosapiens terminaban por destruír a los robots, Ike y Leo, sin que sus razones en la filmación fueran muy claras.

Ambos robots tenían freezbees fotográficos; discos fijos en su parte superior que despegaban y tomaban holopics panorámicos de la situación, antes que la inteligencia artificial de cada uno se decidiera a dar el siguiente paso.

Para muchos de los Xenólogos, el asunto era obvio; los Eosapiens usaban lanzas para defenderse y cazar. Era obvio que habían tomado el despliegue del disco como una amenaza.

Pero para los expertos en computación y cibernética, semejante ataque era un desmerecimiento a la programación independiente de las inteligencias artificiales ¿Qué se haría entonces, con un Primer Contacto en un mundo nuevo que considerase las formas humanoides agresivas?

Los xenólogos –lingüistas y culturalistas, especialistas y generalistas también- insistían que usar una inteligencia artificial para la exploración era una estupidez seria.

Los expertos en computación, que era la única forma de obtener información, sin arriesgar a seres vivientes.

En el ínterin, el problema ético se dejaba siempre a los equipos de Exploración Primaria.

Y Jim sabía que si el curso de Xenología podía añadirle los créditos necesarios para terminar el Command Track en tres años, entonces había que avocarse a ello.

Bueno, lo suyo eran las computadoras; revisó y rechecó la programación de Ike y Leo.

Y de pronto, advirtió un detalle por lo menos, cómico.

Leo era el Oficial Científico. Y su carcasa era de color azul.

Ike en cambio, comandaba la expedición…y era de color amarillo.

Ninguno tenía la misma programación de IA. Ni siquiera tenían la misma edad mental; Leo tenía el equivalente a siete años y Ike, a cinco, mucho más curioso y atrevido y sin menos temor ni análisis.

Sus objetivos eran diferentes y complementarios en todo, a modo de que cooperasen entre sí y no se estorbasen entre ellos, sino que cada uno ayudara al otro a encontrar respuestas –y preguntas- adecuadas a los problemas que se les fueran presentando.

Juntos, formaban una unidad simbiótica de exploración, un par simpático que de paso, había acabado por dar sus colores a la estructura interna de comando, permaneciendo las sondas mecánicas y de ingeniería, con los tonos rojos.

Jim no pudo evitar una risita. Desplegó frente a él la foto de Ike, los ojos de un azul fosforescente…

La idea le llegó a la cabeza con la fuerza de un meteorito; absurda y arrasando todo a su paso, en una ola calórica.

Azul.

Como el punto final de la interrogación en el holopic.

Eso no era un punto; Ekka sabía que Jim era un experto en computadoras ¿Qué mejor manera de mandar un mensaje cifrado que en el punto final de un texto?

Sacó el PADD, apresuradamente y desplegó el holopic, aumentando el punto inferior del signo de interrogación unas diez mil veces.

El texto frente a sus ojos no podía ser más claro

_Análisis de situación en las regiones comprendidas entre Hellas y Gale, _

_Marte:_

_-Sobre la agrupación denominada ***ar._

_-Sobre los efectos posibles a largo plazo, en los habitantes de Marte._

_Oficial responsable de la Investigación; Sch'n T'Gai Spock, Oficial Científico, USS Hood._

_SD: #$%&_

La fecha estelar estaba tachada. Sin embargo tenía que ser reciente, quizá no más de un par de años. Jim leyó vorazmente todo el documento; los cadetes de la Hood también habían corrido sobre las arenas rojas en trineo, comandados en ese entonces por el oficial científico, Spock, bajo las órdenes del entonces capitán de la Hood, Christopher Pike. Hum. Spock estaría recién graduado entonces. De pronto, se topó con un parte médico; cinco de los cadetes habían sido capturados y el vulcano, junto con otros dos marcianos, había salido en su rescate. Cuando lograron hallarlos, los marcianos nómadas –quienes se denominaron a sí mismos ***ar, palabra impronunciable por los terrestres- accedieron a entregar a sus prisioneros…siempre y cuando hicieran trueque con el vulcano.

La médica que viajaba con ellos, Bianca Pike, se había negado. Los ***ar no esperaron; asaltaron al vulano, le arrancaron el traje y le inocularon euglenas.

Luego, los dejaron libres a todos.

La reacción física de Spock a la euglenosis fue por lo menos, violenta: estuvo a punto de morir y tuvo que caer en trance durante más de diez días.

Los ***ar le habían inyectado las euglenas ¿Con qué propósito? Y ellos, tenían los ojos del mismo azul tétrico que la figura del robot frente a él…y que los suyos propios.

Tecleó frenéticamente en la computadora y simultáneamente, conectó su comm . a la locación de Seiya, en Amazonia Planitia: sin importar la hora, Ekka le debía explicaciones…

-0-

Con un suspiro relajado, Spock regresó despacio de la meditación: aún faltaban dos horas para el amanecer terrano, pero se sentía lo suficientemente alerta y descansado para trabajar un rato, antes de partir a su primera clase.

Ordenó al replicador una taza ardiendo de _theri-masu_ y lo endulzó con miel de abeja, una debilidad heredada de Amanda, su madre. Al sentarse, grácilmente, a su escritorio, uno de los PADDs se deslizó al piso, cintilando; la recepción de una tarea.

Contuvo un suspiro de fastidio, dado que éste es una emoción y los vulcanos las controlan. Se había comportado ilógicamente emocional –o como un sicótico desenfrenado, en lenguaje humano- al aceptar la solicitud de proporcionar ayuda a Jumba Jookuba; el exuberante xenólogo Betazoide se miraba encantado de provocar a sus alumnos con una teoría nueva cada vez.

El problema era que los problemas éticos eran más abundantes que los de comandancia, navegación o armamento.

Pero Xenología era una materia opcional que muchos estudiantes –no siempre xenolingüistas- optaban para aumentar sus créditos. Por supuesto, Jookuba les hacía pagar cara su elección. Lo malo era que su grupo asignado, al tener alumnos de todas las orientaciones, no era siempre fácil de dirigir.

De modo que el simpático sabio había terminado por solicitar a sus colegas de Ingeniería, Ciencias y Medicina, el hacerse cargo de los que iban a dar a su área.

De esa forma, Anthony Chapel estaba dirigiendo a Geoff M'Benga y a Leonard McCoy…junto con su joven hija, Christine. Y el profesor Spock, a su vez, tenía a otros tres alumnos a cargo; Pavel Andreievijc Chekov, Nyota Uhura… y James T. Kirk.

Asi, Jookuba tenía más tiempo para los chicos que en verdad se dedicarían a la diplomacia o a la exploración primaria.

Por supuesto, Spock no se había opuesto…en un principio.

Chekov, el chico ruso, era lo que los humanos llamaban un genio, negado a especializarse y curioso por todas las ciencias, ansioso de complacer a sus instructores y con el entusiasmo de hámster en rueda. Nyota Uhura era, por decirlo con justicia, brillante, tan obstinada como un vulcano y con una pasión por los idiomas que la llevaba a practicar lenguajes que no eran sencillos para los órganos de locución humanos, sin cejar.

Jim Kirk en cambio…

Por lo menos, era alguien desconcertante.

_Resolución a la simulación teórica del problema Darwin IV: Actitud y Ejecución._

_James T. Kirk._

Spock recorrió con la mirada las más de cien palabras de la solución. Tendría que descalificarla, por supuesto, pero si en algo se parecían humanos y vulcanos, era en la curiosidad por las cosas nuevas y no pudo evitar el leer hasta la última palabra.

Claramente, el cadete concluía que:

-Las sondas hermanas no habían tenido suficiente comunicación mutua.

-Se habían limitado a solicitar instrucciones a la inteligencia central, en el DRO.

-Habían desestimado sus propias 'y personales' decisiones, cada vez que toparon con un rastro o evidencia Eosapien.

-La Inteligencia Artificial del DRO ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta sus precauciones.

Y por tanto:

-Si no se les daba independencia y se les reconocía personalidad propia, era inútil mandarlas a investigar incluso vida microbiana.

La comunicación con la IA del Darwin Remote Orbiter era sólo otra forma de burocracia. Tanto Ike como Leo debían ser capaces de sumar sus fuerzas y crear una inteligencia única que les permitiera precaverse, dirigir y comunicarse, de acuerdo a criterios preprogramados de antemano, siempre con opciones abiertas.

Si las herramientas no eran fiables, quienes las manejaran no podrían anticipar los resultados.

Y al final, una especie de disculpa por lo largo de la conclusión… y un archivo viral.

Con algo de precaución, Spock lo desinfectó y lo abrió, para saber de que se trataba; era una imagen de Marte.

Indudablemente, Jim- James- lo había anexado por error, junto con las holopics de Ike y Leo.

Osu Ekka Hakkonen y sus dos perros. Y una frase por lo menos, críptica.

Fascinante: Jim había logrado entablar con los marcianos una rápida amistad. Incluso con Tuvok, a quien Spock consideraba como un excelente juez de la conducta humana.

Spock miró largamente la foto y, sin poder evitar la tentación, se miró en el espejo.

Los conos radiados en sus pupilas ya no fosforescían, afortunadamente, pero recordaba claramente el dolor y el obligado uso de las lentillas de contacto, hasta que su sangre terminó por matar a todas las euglenas, casi seis meses después.

Hasta donde él sabía, los ***ar siempre se habían comido a quien se toparan en sus incursiones, fueran terranos o vulcanos.

No había sido así en su caso… ni en el de Ji…James, y Spock no lograba explicárselo.

Revisó las otras gráficas anexadas y notó entonces que el cadete, en un gesto -nada cómico, por cierto- le había plantado un par de orejas puntiagudas al rostro de Leo, todo cuello estirado en su armadura azul.

Su lógica al mirar a las dos sondas, fue contundente; no necesitó mirar el cronómetro para saber la hora. De cualquier manera, el horario en Marte era casi el mismo y tecleó el número en su comm con menos calma de la que quisiera aparentar.

Hakkonen le debía una explicación.

-0-

_Espero, sinceramente, que los links funcionen… o esto no tendrá ningún sentido. Para mayores datos, es más fácil leer la versión de mi livejournal, desde mi perfil._

_Gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y reviews._

_Namasté_

_FA._


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"_Las inteligencias sintientes… son iguales y ambas merecen el mismo respeto, ya sea que estén hechas de carbono, o de silicio."_

_Dr. Shivasubramaniam Chandrasekhar, creador de HAL9000._

_2010, Odisea 2._

_Arthur C. Clarke._

Crhistopher Pike ahogó un bostezo, en el temprano amanecer.

Los marcianos y sus ideas de reunirse con la salida del sol, como si uno tuviera en verdad el cerebro más claro ¡Carajo! Tal vez las gallinas en Iowa, pero él…

El timbrazo en la puerta terminó por despertarlo totalmente. Se enredó como buenamente pudo en la amplia bata y se dirigió a la puerta, tropezando con el sillón y casi pateando a Taka; el siamés bufó y saltó sobre la manta que cubría el sofá.

Ambos –el gato y su dueño- se parecían: la mirada eléctrica, el mismo gesto impredecible y cierto desdeño por las inferioridades humanas.

Al abrir la puerta, la niebla helada de la mañana sanfranciscana intentó colarse; pero sólo el comandante vulcano, abrigado con el anorak negro, el cabello húmedo, logró entrar, después de un asentimiento impaciente de su superior.

Chris iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un

—¡Espere, capitán!

Lo detuvo.

Era Jim Kirk, jeans rotos, chamarra, camiseta y convers, cubierto todo por una gorra, los fosforescentes ojos azules bajo la visera.

Chris sintió el principio de una leve migraña. ¡Maldición! Ekka y sus santísimas conspiraciones marcianas ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo a él al margen?

Chris cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y dando un ruidoso suspiro, se encaró a sus visitantes, las manos en la cintura.

—¿Y bien? ¿Presumo que recibieron mensaje de Marte?

Jim abrió la boca y la cerró, sacándose de inmediato la gorra de baseball; sus rubios cabellos estaban mojados y apenas peinados, en contraste con los de Spock.

Ambos lucían ciertamente desconcertados. Spock habló.

—Mis disculpas por la hora, capitán Pike. Puedo responder por mí; efectivamente, osu Ekka Hakkonen me hizo llegar lo que parece un mensaje cifrado. Un archivo… confidencial sobre mi actuación en Marte, durante la misión de la Hood. Usted era el custodio de ese archivo, capitán. No me explico por qué razón, Hakkonen hizo uso de él.

Fue el turno de Jim.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, Chris. Buenos días, de paso. Anoche… bueno, hace un rato, para ser ciertos, estaba terminando una asignación cuando llegó un mensaje de Marte – extendió el PADD— y le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con eso…

Pike extendió las manos, señalando el sofá, en muda invitación a que tomaran asiento y conteniendo a la vez, un bostezo.

Taka tomó la oportunidad y saltó de inmediato sobre las piernas del vulcano, al presentirlo más cálido; Spock no objetó a los mimos del gato. El y Taka eran igual de reticentes con el resto y de paso, Spock le había cuidado varias veces, cuando cachorro. Chris se dejó caer en el sillón frente a ellos, encarándose a ambos.

—Ekka me envió mensaje. Dijo que llegarían a la hora de Fobos, es decir, el amanecer. Mencionó que el experimento ***ar había sido un éxito. No tengo ni puta idea de a lo que se refiere. Sólo sé que a) mi mejor Oficial Científico y b) mi mejor cadete, fueron infectados con euglenosis… y sobrevivieron. No sé cómo y no me lo pregunten. Por otro lado, tampoco sé cómo tuvo acceso a información clasificada y por tu bien, Kirk, _espero_ que estés diciendo la verdad…

La indignación de Jim fue evidente, frente al azoro del vulcano ¿Con qué derecho este cadete había tenido el descaro de hurgar ya no en los archivos de su capitán, sino en los que se referían a él, personalmente?

—¡Hey! Oye Chris…es decir, capitán Pike, JAMÁS haría algo así, hackear en tus archivos.

—Los dos sabemos que lo harías. Por curiosidad, nada más. De ahí a tomar información confidencial…

Jim enrojeció.

—Eso fue hace mucho…y ¡Sólo fue una broma!

Chris soltó una risita.

—¿En verdad? ¿Llenar mi PADD con holopics de todas mis alumnas, en bikini? –negó con la cabeza- McCoy tiene razón cuando dice que eres un infante…

El cadete se puso serio.

—Vamos, capitán. Usted sabe que yo no hurgaría en asuntos confidenciales. Y menos para comprometer a alguien más— se volvió al vulcano- en verdad, comandante.

Spock lo atravesó con la mirada.

—Temo que no puedo calificar o descalificar el incidente, cadete Kirk. Sin embargo, el capitán Pike tiene razón; el asunto de fondo es que usted y yo fuimos inoculados con la vacuna de _Euglenae Protista,_ por los marcianos que se hacen llamar ***ar. De acuerdo a cualquier determinación médica, el fallecimiento de ambos era seguro, ya fuera por el efecto de la vacuna o por el hecho de que los así llamados ***ar, tienen por costumbre el utilizar a sus prisioneros como fuente de alimentación.

Chris fue al replicador y ordenó dos tazas de café y una de té vulcano.

—En resumidas cuentas –se dirigió a sus invitados—esto NO parece una coincidencia y menos si Ekka decidió reportarlo al pobre diablo que ejerce de oficial inmediato superior –es decir, a mí- y solicitarme, a su amable modo marciano, que esperásemos su llamada por conexión subespacial… a éstas benditas horas.

Todavía no terminaba Chris de hablar, cuando el zumbador del comm vibró, alertándolos de la esperada conferencia.

En la pantalla, el entorno, de piedra ocre y tapetes de cabello en las paredes, le recordó a Jim la pequeña 'cueva' de Ekka, en HellPoint; las trenzas del marciano caían lacias, sobre uno de sus brazos y el café humeaba sobre su escritorio. La sonrisa descarada y junto a él, la punta de unas orejas; Tuvok, que no se dejaba ver, tras el escritorio.

—¡Buenos días, Chris! ¡Spock y Jim! ¡Que gusto verles!

Su entusiasmo no fue correspondido y Jim no evitó hacer ojos de espiral. Con todo, se contuvo de preguntarle al marciano para qué carajos los quería ahí, a los tres juntos, a esa hora del amanecer y en medio de una situación por lo menos embarazosa; dejaría que Pike se hiciera cargo.

El capitán se limitó a suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.

—Me imagino que tendrás MUY BUENAS razones para todo éste show, Hakkonen.

Ekka dio un sorbo a su café.

—¡Buen Dios! ¡Qué caras tan largas! ¡Y dicen que los terranos se ríen de todo! Tsk…

La impaciencia de Pike fue evidente.

—Ekka…

El marciano alzó ambas manos, en un gesto de derrota.

—Está bien; está bien… no es para que se enojen. Tuve que convocarlos así porque me lo solicitaron. Y no finjan; por lo menos tú, Chris y Rick Barnett, junto con tu preciosa Número Uno, saben perfectamente de la existencia de los marcianos ***ar, casi desde el principio…

Jim y Spock miraron a su capitán, pero Pike se limitó a asentir. Ekka siguió hablando.

"Hace más de 80 años, cuando Sarada y sus secuaces decidieron que no habría más colonos terranos y que deberíamos pensar en la independencia, también llegamos a la conclusión de que no lo haríamos con los mismos métodos de ustedes.

—¿Lo que quiere decir?- interrumpió Jim.

—Que no usaríamos las mismas armas. En principio, aunque Marte sea rico en metales, no íbamos a explotar minas y a cambiar la faz de nuestro mundo, sólo por causa de una guerra, por necesaria que fuera.

Spock asintió, despacio.

Todos ellos sabían que las armas de los marcianos habían sido biológicas en principio y simbióticas en su mayor parte, lo que implicaba que no era fácil matarlos, al estar perfectamente adaptados a su mundo y si, en cambio, les era sencillo derrotar a los terranos, sin importar el número. Ekka siguió hablando.

"Mientras ustedes perdían tiempo en las dichosas Guerras Eugenésicas, nosotros aprovechamos las ventajas de una eugenesia verdadera; perfeccionamos la vacuna de euglena y creamos a las neutras. Aunque suenen como una contradicción, Tutti y Bantum Sarada definieron el algoritmo desde el principio y …

Spock lo interrumpió.

—No ha sido posible tener un algoritmo genético que sustente su propio equilibrio, osu Ekka. Después de un tiempo de copiado, los genes comenzarán a cambiar por sí solos.

El marciano sonrió.

—Y contábamos con eso. El algoritmo se degrada o avanza y gracias a su operación; como resultado, los genes de las neutras son todos diferentes, lo cual ha aumentado visiblemente nuestro pool genético y nuestra fuerza como subespecie nueva. Tal vez tengan que pasar unos diez años antes de que podamos tener más mujeres completas. Pero de momento, la fortaleza de las neutras y su variedad genética nos ayudarán a conformar una mejor especie marciana, mucho más resistente y adaptable a las condiciones de nuestro mundo.

El desconcierto en Jim fue evidente.

—No comprendo. ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con eso? ¿ Y con los ***ar?

La sonrisa de Ekka no podía ser más brillante.

—Ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que, en nuestra condición actual como marcianos, no podemos abandonar nuestro mundo…

Los dejó que digirieran esa realidad unos segundos. Jim lo comprendió a la perfección, recordando su pánico, en el eterno recorrido entre Herschel y Gale, temiendo que las euglenas se fijaran a su médula y el jamás lograse escapar de Marte. Ekka siguió hablando.

—Por supuesto, eso limita seriamente nuestros conocimientos, en cuanto a la biotecnología en otros mundos. La Federación no admite marcianos en sus filas y nosotros sostenemos un vínculo apenas superficial con los mundos federados. Los únicos mediadores en éste trato, son los vulcanos. Sin embargo, también ellos han encontrado dificultades para adaptarse a Marte. Quizá ustedes dos, Jim, Spock, no sepan esto…y lamento ponerte en evidencia, Chris, pero los verdaderos gobernantes de Marte, son los ***ar…

La noticia no tomó por sorpresa a ninguno. Tanto Jim como Spock lo sospechaban; uno porque era telépata y el otro, porque había sentido el tacto de sus mentes sobre él… y no tenía la menor gana de repetir la experiencia.

"Ahora, lo cierto es que ellos no se comen a los terranos. Les hicimos creer eso a ustedes, para que no se les acercaran. Ellos son el culmen de nuestra experiencia científica, en biología eugenésica. Son tanto vegetales como animales; pueden vivir de fotosíntesis y sus cráneos son un 30% más ligeros que los cráneos humanos originales… lo que permite una telepatía de campo que mantendrá, a la larga, a toda nuestra especie conectada.

Jim arrugó el ceño.

—Sigo sin comprender a dónde vá…

Ekka elevó una ceja divertida.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, cuando llegó mi mensaje?

Jim se removió, inquieto, frente a la mirada de Spock y Pike.

—Nada en especial. Una tarea.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Por Dios! ¿Es tan importante acaso?

—Pudiera ser…

El cadete suspiró, con fastidio.

—Un ensayo breve sobre la simulación de Barlowe, en Darwin IV…

—Descríbela.

Jim empezó a recitar, monótonamente.

—La nave Von Braun deja caer sobre el planeta dos de sus sondas…

—Tres- interrumpió Spock. Jim siguió como si nada.

—Para el caso dá lo mismo. Balboa se destruyó y sólo llegaron Ike y Leo al piso de Darwin.

—¿Y?

—Es un caso clásico de falta de comunicación y mal uso de la Inteligencia Artificial. Las computadoras de la Von Braun desestimaron todas las advertencias de las dos sondas, pese a que una tenía instinto y la otra, estaba programada con la lógica previa al Primer Contacto. Los habitantes inteligentes de Darwin IV hallaron las sondas y las destruyeron completamente, pese a que estaban desarmadas y eran inofensivas. A mi criterio, no se las dejó actuar libremente.

—Tú ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Jim se cruzó de brazos, incómodo ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué tenía que ver una insignificante tarea con el ataque de los ***ar, las euglenas y todo eso? Pike lo urgió a responder, la mirada de hielo.

—Si tenían la programación para desarrollar criterio ¿Por qué carajo debían reportar todo a la Von Braun? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cautas? ¿Cómo es posible que, si Leo advirtió que había círculos y cosas sospechosas, como lanzas, aún así utilizara la cámara freezbee? ¡Era obvio que los Eosapiens interpretarían eso como un ataque!

—De acuerdo a tu criterio, se les debió haber permitido trabajar solas, con iniciativa propia.

Jim asintió. Fue turno de Spock.

—Aunque no por la misma vía, coincido plenamente con la lógica del cadete, osu Ekka. Cada cambio de decisión en las sondas requirió de tiempo valioso.

—Eran sólo segundos, Spock.

—Y el ataque de los Eosapien se dio en _décimas de segundo_, osu Ekka. La pérdida de Ike y Leo dejó muchas interrogantes y aún es un problema clásico de Xenología.

Jim asintió, mientras Pike miraba a uno y a otro. Ekka le guiñó un ojo al capitán.

—¿Lo ves, Chris? Es por eso que los ***ar los eligieron…

El silencio se eternizó durante diez segundos, antes de que Jim estallara.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿'Nos' eligieron?

La faz de Spock estaba a punto de traicionar su impasibilidad.

—Le agradeceríamos, osu Ekka, que se explicase. Claramente, por favor…

Pero fue Pike quien habló, frotándose los ojos.

—En realidad, es muy sencillo. Es sólo un cambio de criterio, Spock, Jim. Nosotros usamos sondas mecánicas, satélites robóticos, exploradores hechos de metal y circuitos.

—¿Y? –preguntó Jim. Ekka fue quien respondió.

—Y resulta que no todas las máquinas tienen el mismo aspecto. Y resulta que a un computador, se le debe programar con Inteligencia Artificial y ésta, tiende a no cometer errores… lo cual es su máxima debilidad. Como Ike y Leo no podían guiarse por su intuición, sino por sus órdenes programadas, esperaron todas las veces la respuesta de la Von Braun, pese a tener pruebas sólidas de que los estaban siguiendo y pese a su propia estadística señalada de que se hallaban en peligro.

Una máquina biológica en cambio, posee instinto y lógica a la vez, lo que le permite actuar con cierto margen de independencia, en sus órdenes dadas y ejecutarlas con su propio criterio. Una máquina humana es espléndida, pues se repara sola y toma decisiones sola, muchas veces, sin importar sus órdenes. Esa es la razón por la que las naves de la Flota, son conducidas por seres sintientes y no por Inteligencia Artificial, lo que sería mucho más barato en cuanto a costes de mantenimiento, pero muy caro y peligroso y casi infructífero, en cuanto a asuntos de Pirmer Contacto, dado que éstos oscurren igualmente con seres sintientes.

—Sigo sin comprender- insistió Jim.

Pike suspiró, con fastidio.

—Ustedes dos, son sondas de los ***ar…

Ekka soltó la carcajada, después del azorado silencio.

—Como se los acabo de decir, nosotros no podemos abandonar fácilmente nuestro mundo. Eso no quiere decir que no estemos interesados en la exploración espacial. Despues de todo, fuímos humanos y aunque no creemos en la conquista y la… manipulación –como la Federación sí lo cree- nunca está de más la información. Nosotros no poseemos teconolgía como la terrana o la vulcana. Pero somos biólogos. Por lo tanto, descubrimos que el Problema Barlowe y el asunto de Darwin IV, nos daba una perspectiva única de exploración. Sólo teníamos que programar a las sondas correctas… y vaya que lo intentamos. Después de muchas pruebas y errores, nuestra querida Bianca encontró que la unidad de equilibrio se daría entre un humano y un vulcano. Uno, aportaría el comando y la impulsividad intuitiva y el otro, la lógica necesaria para conseguir los objetivos. Después de todo, ése era el esquema original de Exploración.

Y, por cierto, fui YO quien le dibujó las orejas a Leo –se rió una vez más- esperaba que adivinaran mis intenciones, con eso…

Las emociones recorrieron a Spock, inevitablemente, desde la ira hasta el desconcierto y pudo adivinar que Jim estaba en el mismo estado.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Spock casi tartamudeó.

—Capitán Pike, estaba usted al tanto de… ésta situación?

Chris negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo sabía que Bianca… que mi hija insistía en… bueno, en casarse contigo. Los ***ar nos hicieron constancia de su existencia, pero mientras nosotros no interviniéramos en Marte, ellos no dañarían a ningún colono ni a nadie que tuviera que ver con la Federación. Yo… no sé cómo disculparme.

Spock se enderezó aún más y se enfrentó a Ekka.

—Eso sería inútil, capitán, dado que no es usted responsable. Usted en cambio, osu Hakkonen, tendrá que responder por cargos de abuso y mal uso de recursos, frente a la Federación.

Ekka alzó una ceja.

—¿En verdad? Tú y Jim están sanos y salvos. Las euglenas no los dañaron. Y si me permites, Spock, consulta a cualquiera de tus Sanadores; no hallarán el menor rastro de daño en tus registros telepáticos.

Fue turno de Jim.

—Pero ¿Para que nos hicieron eso? ¿Convertirnos en sus sondas? Ciertamente, no vamos a trabajar para los ***ar! Yo… me convertiré en capitán y en cuanto a Spock, él ya es Oficial Científico en una nave.

Ekka suspiró, como si perdiera la paciencia.

—Creo que ambos están conscientes (por lo menos tu, Spock) de la propiedad de no-localidad cuántica…

Spock elevó una ceja, como si de pronto, todo aterrizara en su sitio. La no-localidad es una especie de vudú entre fotones; uno pincha un fotón con un alfiler y al otro extremo del universo, su fotón par, reacciona. Sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo de separación.

El entendimiento cayó sobre ellos, como la niebla de San Francisco, afuera; después de todo, se trataba de Física cuántica elemental y hasta Jim sabía eso.

Jim y Spock no sólo estaban ligados entre sí; el campo telepático creado por las euglenas, los ligaba irremisiblemente a los marcianos ***ar.

Eso significaba, en palabras lisas, que al mundo que fueran, que cualquier exploración que hicieran , que todo lo que vivieran, de ahora en adelante, sería recopilado por los marcianos, sin importar la distancia.

Ekka esperaba indignación u otro ataque. Contrario a eso, Spock asintió, despacio.

—Me resulta difícil el creerlo, Ekka. Pero sé que no has mentido. Y que no hubo daño en tu intención…

El marciano asintió, aliviado.

—Esperaba esa reacción en ti, amigo mío. Los vulcanos siempre han sido un apoyo vital para Marte.

Jim en cambio, sintió náuseas y vacío en el estómago.

—¿Quieren decir que hay espías ahora, dentro de mi cabeza? Pero…pero ¿Quiénes DIABLOS SE CREEN, HAKKONEN?

Ekka pareció estirarse hasta sus tres metros, indiferente como un vulcano, de pronto.

—No más y no menos que ustedes, Jim. Y no te preocupes tanto; entre el montón de basura que guardas en el cráneo, nuestros ***ar sólo usarán la información biológica pertinente. Lo demás, no nos interesa.

Spock se inclinó sobre el amplio monitor.

—Una pregunta, osu.

La sonrisa de Ekka.

—Quieres saber el por qué…

Spock asintió. El marciano negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, amigo mío. Tutti Sarada hizo la prueba con no menos de cien terranos y cuarenta vulcanos. Ninguno soportó las euglenas. Tú fuíste el primero que no murió, y la intuición y los cálculos de Bianca nos guiaron hacia Jim. Pero no sabíamos si iba a funcionar –sorbió su café, ya frío- lo que sí sabemos es que su compatibilidad nos es necesaria y que bien pueden elegir el no ayudarnos. De todas formas, el entangletado, la no-localidad, está hecha. Borrar la huella biológica en ustedes, mataría a Spock y dejaría ciego a Jim. Y nadie quiere eso…

Jim se decidió a preguntar.

—Spock… puede leer mis pensamientos? ¿Puede influírme?

Ekka negó con la cabeza.

—No. No puede. Ni tú a él. La compatibilidad de ustedes tiene que ver con su actitud hacia su trabajo. Nada más. No los hemos casado a la fuerza ni cosa por el estilo. Son libres de hacer lo que les plazca… pero en el fondo de ustedes, llevarán la marca ***ar. Y, si encontrasen algo que a mi especie le sirviera, para hacer mejor las cosas, tomaremos solo eso…

Jim se atragantó cuando Ekka hablo de casarlos a la fuerza, pero logró que no se notara. Las orejas de Spock en cambio, enverdecieron ligerísimamente en la punta ¿Cuál sería el ilógico criterio de los ***ar para considerar que ellos eran un buen par de sondas de exploración?

Ekka miró su cronómetro.

—Bueno, espero haber sido claro, Jim, Spock. No puedo decir que lamente todo esto, capitán Pike… y comprenderé si desea levantar cargos, aunque no se lo recomiendo. No hallarán pruebas. Esta llamada se ha hecho muy larga y los cargos por larga distancia a la Tierra son altísimos. Si tienen alguna duda…

Los tres se miraron entre sí, pero evidentemente, no había una sola. Ekka alzó la mano en el ta'al y se desvaneció de la pantalla.

Después de eso, no hubo muchas palabras. Y, cuando Jim y Spock se hubieron ido, cada uno por su lado, perdidos en la niebla, Chris notó que había un mensaje en su PADD.

Era de Bianca.

_Estarán bien; no te preocupes. Nuestra deuda contigo es impagable; eres el mejor de los papás, sabías? _

_Besos._

_B._

Chris sintió escalofríos; si Spock y Jim se enteraban…

Pero tenía una deuda con su hija ysi ésta había decidido dejar todo atrás y vivir en el rojo planeta ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer? Además, Jim y Spock… eran mil veces más fuertes, valientes y listos que Ike y Leo.

Hum…si las cosas salían bien, no estaría mal que formasen un equipo de comando.

Suspirando, se dirigió a la regadera.

Faltaban diez minutos para empezar su clase.

-0-

_Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Por desgracia, falta aún otro capi. Tal vez, dos._

_Namasté._

_FA._


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_**Warnings; **__Carol Marcus, OOC (creo, nunca la he querido). Experimentación biológica sin ética, al estilo del genial Jumba Jookiba (googleadlo)  
><em>

_"Existencia Perfecta", ¿Eh?. La perfección no existe en este mundo, puede que suene típico, pero es la verdad. Obviamente, siempre habrán idiotas que ansiarán la perfección y tratarán de conseguirla. Aún así, ¿qué significado hay en la perfección? Ninguno, además de que... la perfección me desagrada. Después de la perfección no hay nada superior. No hay espacio para la creación, lo que significa que tampoco lo hay para la sabiduría o el talento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Para científicos como nosotros, la perfección es "desesperante". Incluso cuando algo creado sea superior a todo lo demás existente, seguirá estando muy lejos de la perfección. Los científicos luchamos constantemente contra esta paradoja, y más aún, debemos poder ser capaces de encontrar el placer en ello._

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri. (después de derrotar a Szayel Aporro-Grantz)_

_Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón, División de Investigación._

_Científico en Jefe._

_Manga; Bleach. Taito Kubo._

Carol afinó el microscopio de campos, tomando la célula del pluricultivo con las pinzas infinitesimales de éste. Con el cuidado de una araña tejiendo su tela –y la misma dulce sonrisa en los ocho ojos de ésta- la fijó en el lomo del ratón, cosiéndola molecularmente, diríase que a pinceladas, hasta dejar la estructura impecable.

Perfecta.

Con un suspiro, revisó los otros ocho; los fetos humanos estaban en diferentes estados de crecimiento, cada uno, sobre su respectivo ratón.

El mayor de ellos tenía por lo menos cuatro semanas de edad y medía ya dos centímetros. Era un tumor bulboso en la espalda del ratón y en cuanto avanzara su edad, si no moría, acabaría por matarlo.

De momento, Muffin –el ratón- respiraba dificultosamente, dado que el feto sobre él, literalmente, se lo estaba bebiendo, sin importar la sobrealimentación a la que Carol lo sometía.

Por supuesto, ese tipo de experimentación estaba prohibido no sólo en las aulas de la Zefram Cochrane University, sino en la Academia de la Flota y en cualquier lugar de ciencia biológica que se respetase.

Pero si algo distinguía a Carol Marcus, era su ambición, sus ganas infinitas de perfección y de conseguir lo inalcanzable, sin importar los sucesivos fracasos… o el tener que trabajar clandestinamente.

Demasiadas especies –o subespecies- humanas estaban mutando por los diferentes ambientes en sus planetas de colonización y por supuesto, era mucho más fácil enviar diez embriones humanos en el útero de una oveja, que en sus respectivos frascos… sin contar con que era ilegal.

Llegados a su destino, los embriones eran 'desensamblados' y sus genes humanos se utilizaban para reforzar las características originales de los colonizadores.

No ocurría mucho ni en todas partes… pero no habría un mercado de no haber demanda.

Y así como Carol era la última esperanza para algunos de los colonizadores con menos escrúpulos de la galaxia, ciertamente había subespecies que tenían puesto precio a su cabeza.

Como los marcianos, por ejemplo.

Si, es verdad que los marcianos –y más aún, su clase gobernante, los ***ar- habían hecho eugenesia. Siempre, sobre sí mismos. Siempre, afrontando los riesgos de la experimentación _in vivo_, y sin permitir que nadie más que el sujeto de prueba –muchas veces, el biólogo a cargo- saliera lastimado.

Y, en otro sentido, más que eugenesia, había sido adaptación filogenética; a diferencia de los otros colonos, que luchaban por mantener sus características humanas, los marcianos habían peleado hasta lo imposible por adaptarse a su mundo, a sus temperaturas y radiación, a su ligera atmósfera y a la baja gravedad, perdiendo humanidad y ganando en cambio, una suma de capacidades diferentes en muy poco tiempo, que les habían permitido su rápida e increíble independencia de la Tierra.

Por supuesto, Carol había tratado de comprar, hackear, robar y lo que fuera necesario, de su tecnología biológica, sin resultado alguno.

Las _Euglenae Viridis_ de la Tierra están emparentadas con los tripanosomas, los parásitos causantes de la Enfermedad del Sueño y otros desastres, tanto en animales como en seres humanos.

Las _Euglenae Protista_ de los marcianos, en cambio, eran mas simbióticas que parasitarias, dado que no terminaban por asesinar a su portador, cooperando en el metabolismo energético y gaseoso que mantenía a ambos seres vivos.

Desdichadamente, fuera de la específica crianza en Marte, nadie más allá del equipo de Tutti y Bantum Sarada habían conseguido generar EP, fuera del planeta rojo; los pequeños protozoas morían o degeneraban en mutaciones incontrolables.

Se rumoraba que era la dieta de mir o el alto contenido del óxido de hierro en el agua de Marte. Como fuera, Carol no había logrado la mutación, sin importar las condiciones impuestas en el tanque de simulación.

Y habría hecho lo que fuera por una sola euglena, engordada en legítima sangre marciana…

-0-

—Por supuesto, es otra de tus locuras, cierto?

La sonrisa de Jim, sarcástica, esta vez.

—Nope. Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, es ella.

—¡Buen Dios!¡Estás descerebrado o que? ¡Es la única chica a la que has tomado en serio y te rechazó! ¡Por si fuera poco, YO tuve que recoger sus destrozos! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

Jim lo enfrentó, con una serenidad rara en él.

—No me hace gracia ser el perro amaestrado de nadie, Bones. Y no tengo por qué ayudar a los marcianos. Tal vez si me lo hubieran pedido de buena manera. Pero no, Ekka y sus ***ar…

—Son unos bastardos manipuladores, lo sé ¿Qué dice el duende verde?

—¿Spock? No creo que le preocupe; se supone que su sangre acabará por matar a los bichos, si no es que ya lo hizo.

Bones hizo ojos de espiral.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes…

Los ojos de Jim se transformaron de color cielo en acero puro.

Una cosa era estar borracho y confesarle a Bones que, tal vez, el maldito vulcano era más atractivo y sexy y un montón de otras cosas, de lo que parecía, cuando uno está sobrio.

Y, desde aquella noche, ninguno de los dos lo había vuelto a mencionar.

Pero si algo picaba la comezón de McCoy era la decisión de los ***ar; ¿Por qué ellos dos? Y ¿Cómo era que habían sobrevivido?

Si alguien conocía bien a Jim, en sus buenas y en sus malas, ése era Leonard Horacio McCoy; cada una de sus inseguridades, cubierta por una desfachatada confianza en sí mismo. Cada pequeña o grande rebeldía, repasada con destellos de genio frente a sus instructores en la Academia y eso sin contar con el carisma que lo hacía atractivo a todos, fuesen humanos o aliens. Y cada cubierta, cada máscara usada para mantener a raya a los demás, a modo de evitar el sufrimiento del abandono…que nunca dejaba de ocurrir.

Si Jim había admitido –así fuera por diez segundos y borracho- estar interesado en alguien, su mirada bastaría para hacer entender a Bones que no debía seguir preguntando; Carole Marcus era una de esas pruebas de un pasado que no existía y traerla a colación era una contradicción en Jim.

Bones comprendía sus razones; sólo la xenobióloga habría sido capaz de anular –si no sacar- las euglenas en sus ojos y eso, rompería la conexión con los marcianos.

Lo de Spock era, por lo menos, raro; los bichos morirían dentro de él, el enlace de nolocalidad, no funcionaría sin ellos y no valía la pena siquiera experimentarlo en un vulcano.

Y, sin embargo, cuando todos los demas inoculados habían muerto en la exanguinotransfusión, sólo Spock había logrado caer en el trance y despertar como si nada.

La luz comenzó a hacerse en el cerebro de Bones; Spock era medio humano. Y Jim era MUY humano. ¿Tendría que ver eso con la elección de los ***ar? Leonard puso una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Está bien. Eres un maldito terco, pero está bien. Entiendo que no quieres estar preso de nadie y que nada tiene que ver el vulcano. Pero tienes que prometerme que me dejarás estar presente.

—¿Para qué?

—Porque soy tu médico, carajo. Si ella hace algo que no pueda controlarse, quiero estar ahí para salvarte o para acusarla de asesinato. Tal vez, la mate personalmente…

—¡Bones!

El timbre en la puerta vino a interrumpirlos.

Y la presencia de Spock fue, por lo menos desconcertante.

—¿Supongo que me permitirán pasar, doctor, cadete?

McCoy asintió rápidamente y le dejó la entrada al vulcano; gracias al status familiar de Leonard, había sido posible que Jim y él se quedaran juntos en una sola habitación, lo que, por supuesto, daba pie a muchas interpretaciones.

El vulcano recorrió con la mirada el desorden –PADDS de medicina, el maletín de McCoy y su tricorder, ropa tirada de Jim y libros de papel por todas partes— y Jim saltó a despejar un rincón del sofá.

—Ahem- comenzó Jim- ¿A que debemos el… súbito placer de su visita, comandante?

Spock no dejó de captar el sarcasmo.

—Tengo serias dudas en el sentido de que mi presencia en… sus cuarteles, sea placentera, cadete Kirk. Espero no haber interrumpido… algo.

Fue turno de McCoy de girar los ojos.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Usted también? ¡Pensé que sólo eran ideas de la loca de Gaila!¡Jim y yo sólo somos amigos! – se acercó al replicador — Tenemos agua y café…

Spóck asintió brevemente.

—Agua, por favor.

Jim se dejó caer en la otra silla, mientras McCoy traía dos tazas de café y un largo vaso de agua. Spock dejó su vaso sobre la mesita, después de dos educados sorbos.

—Estoy aquí porque me parece sumamente necesario dejar en claro lo ocurrido en Marte.

Jim cruzó las manos frente a él.

—¿Qué de todo, comandante? Mi secuestro por los ***ar? ¿El borrado del plan original en mi bitácora? ¿La autorización de Pike?

Spock lo miró como si fuese un idiota.

—El hecho de que sólo usted y yo hemos sobrevivido a una prolongada exposición de Euglenas, cadete, aunado al uso de la no-localidad que los marcianos pretenden de ambos.

—Presumo que no está de acuerdo.

—En absoluto. Comprendo las razones de Ekka e incluso, podría entender la lógica de los ***ar. En mi caso. Pero no en el suyo.

Jim inclinó la cabeza, riendo, mientras Bones suspiraba.

—¡Buen Dios! Va a decirnos que su 'superioridad natural' lo califica para ser sonda de los marcianos pero que, siendo Jim un pobre humano, su altísima inteligencia no comprende porqué los marcianos lo escogieron?

Spock asintió y siguió hablando.

—Yo no lo pondría en esas palabras, doctor McCoy.

—Pero eso es lo que piensa, comandante.- dijo Jim.

—Simplemente, comprendo que se elija a alguien… físicamente fuerte y dotado con mayores elecciones de inteligencia, para cualquiera que sea la misión que hayan planeado. El señor Kirk es, ciertamente, capaz y presto a las soluciones poco ortodoxas… pero éstas no son la media. La elección de los ***ar me parece incomprensible y fuera de toda lógica. En mi caso personal, no me es molesto añadir conocimiento al suyo. Si mi experiencia científica de campo puede servir a otros, que no son capaces de abandonar su planeta, puedo hacer eso, cómodamente. Sin embargo, para un humano, semejante compromiso es, por lo menos, difícil de conseguir. La rebelión existente en sus emociones no permitirá un aporte de datos coherente.

Jim alzó las manos frente a él, en un gesto de fingida derrota.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, Comandante? ¿Vino sólo a insultarme?

El gesto de Spock fue de absoluta incomprensión ¿Por qué no podía comunicarse bien con los humanos, si su lógica carecía de fallos?

—Lejos de mí esa intención, cadete. Quiero saber, en la medida de sus posibilidades, qué fue lo que los ***ar le dijeron.

Jim elevó una ceja.

—Está consignado en mi informe, comandante.

—Lo leí con detenimiento. Usted atestigua una especie de comunicación telepática con ellos. Pero no dice qué fue lo que hablaron con usted.

Bueno bueno, pensó McCoy, la curiosidad mató al gato o en éste caso, al que tiene orejas de gato. Lo que fuera que los marcianos hubieran hablado con Jim, lo estaba matando de curiosidad y el vulcano no se aguantaba un segundo más, en su pellejo verde. A costa de una recepción humillante, había buscado a Jim.

El desconcierto del cadete fue evidente, pero se decidió a responder con la verdad.

—Nada, comandante. Ellos no me dijeron nada. O no expresaron nada. Tengo entendido que no hablan, no?

—Pero, entonces…

Jim lo interrumpió.

—Fui yo el que hablé con ellos.

Spock pestañeó, ocultando su asombro, sin lograrlo. Jim siguió hablando.

—Es decir… no hablé, lo que se dice hablar. Traté de pensar, de proyectar ideas, de detenerlos.

—¿Detenerlos?

El cadete asintió.

—Habían… matado a Liz. Ekka mencionó que nos comían, a nosotros y a los perros. Si se llevaban a Tuvok y a Tiny, yo no podría entregar las vacunas. Tampoco podría hacerlo si me capturaban a mí. Ya había muerto mi guía –Jim se estremeció, por la pena, recomponiéndose en instantes— no podía permitirles que pasara algo más. Tomé por el brazo al líder y… traté de decirle que muchos marcianos morirían si yo no llevaba las vacunas y que no quería hacerles daño.

—¿Los amenazaste?- preguntó Bones.

—Supongo que no fue una amenaza. Es sólo que… diablos!-Jim se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Spock se puso en pié, las manos tras la cintura y se acercó al ventanal, donde las múltiples torres de alojamiento de los cadetes resplandecían como otras tantas agujas de cristal. Su voz fue plana y sin embargo, ambos cadetes notaron la emoción, fieramente contenida.

—Cadete Kirk, puede usted negarse a lo que voy a solicitarle, pero al igual que a usted, a mí también me parece un suceso extraño el hecho de que nos hayan permitido vivir. Porque es evidente que fue decisión de los ***ar y no mera coincidencia.

—¿Qué cosa, comandante?

—Desearía hacer una Fusión Mental, sobre usted.

Bones se interpuso.

—Absolutamente no.

Spock elevó una ceja

—Creo que mi pregunta fue para el señor Kirk, doctor McCoy. Además, sería sólo superficial; mi especie tiene una profunda ética sobre la Fusión Mental y puedo asegurarle que no miraré en sus pensamientos más allá de lo que usted me permita.

Jim sonrió, tristemente.

—No creo que pueda obtener mucho, comandante. Además, vamos retrasados; tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Spóck inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde se dirigen?

Bones frunció el ceño.

—¡Y dicen que los vulcanos son educados, válgame Dios!

Jim fue quien respondió.

—Tal vez para usted sea cómodo el servir de enlace amaestrado de los marcianos, Comandante. Pero ya debe saber que semejante… situación, es intolerable para un humano.

Jim hubiera jurado que Spock estaba a punto de reírse de él, en su cara y sin embargo, apenas si elevó una inteligente ceja.

—Nuestros puntos de vista son radicalmente diferentes, señor Kirk. Lo que para usted es una imposición, para mí, es una oportunidad de comunicación. Soy un científico y como tal, no puedo desperdiciarla. En todo caso, explíqueme su aseveración.

Jim enrojeció.

—Veremos que alguien me saque las euglenas y con eso, usted tampoco tendrá la necesidad de asomarse a una mente tan inferior como la mía, Comandante.

Esta vez, ambas Cejas de la Perdición se elevaron hasta el límite.

—Señor Kirk, sé que es usted arrogante y que puede saltar algunas normas. Pero no pensé que fuera capaz de asociarse con personas de tan baja denominación moral y ética. Personas como la doctora Carol Marcus…

Bones saltó de nuevo.

—Escúchame, duende verde de mierda…

—Le recuerdo, doctor McCoy, que si continúa, puede ser demeritado por insubordinación- respondió el vulcano, impertérrito. Jim se cruzó de brazos.

—Verá, comandante, tal vez debiera…uh, conversar, con Tuvok.

—¿El huskie de Ekka?

—Precisamente.

—¿Con qué motivación?

Jim suspiró, fastidiado

—Durante el tiempo que tuve las euglenas dentro, me fue posible comunicarme con ambos perros, Tuvok y Tiny. Y gracias a los dos, logré mantenerme consciente para llevar las vacunas a Gale. Tuvok se mantuvo hablándome, a lo largo de esos kilómetros de horror y frío. Me contó la parte de su padre; dijo que era un sehlat vulcano, I-Chaya y que había muerto defendiendo a su dueño. No sólo eso; me contó su escape de la primera trampa que los ***ar le pusieron.

Spock controló cuidadosamente su expresión. Porque I-Chaya era su cachorro sehlat y había muerto defendiéndolo a _él; _conocía de primera mano esa historia. Jim siguió hablando

—La trampa fue sencilla; un lazo, apresando su pata trasera. Uno de los ***ar, le pusimos 'Dorado', se acercó para matarlo. Y Tuvok se mordió. Sí, no me vea con esa cara, Comandante, _se mordió a sí mismo_, porque antes, perdería la pata que dejarse atrapar o se mataría a sí mismo. Y él tiene sangre vulcana, ¿No? Los marcianos lo dejaron ir, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Spock se dio cuenta de que no, no había ninguna forma de comunicación posible con el humano y eso, lo irritó aún más. Donde uno habría esperado la sucesión lógica de acontecimientos, para ver que acción tomar, el otro habría saltado impulsivo. Asintió, brevemente. Nada podía hacer ahí.

—Puedo comprender perfectamente sus razones, cadete. Agradezco su tiempo. Doctor?

Bones le abrió la puerta y el vulcano desapareció.

—¿Qué diablos fue esto?

Jim se encogió de hombros

—No lo sé. Y no me importa. Larguémonos antes de que Carol crea que la hemos plantado. Estoy harto de todo este asunto marciano…

-0-

—No pensé…

—¿Qué fuera tan fácil convencerme? Me asombras, Carol…

La espigada rubia arrugó la nariz, los ojos azules sin rastro de vida, las pupilas tercas y sin expresión. McCoy sabía que estaba furiosa y eso lo alegró por dentro ¡Maldita perra! ¡Aprovecharse así de Jim! Kirk en cambio, siguió sonriendo.

—Es una oportunidad… única para ti, querida- añadió coquetamente.

Ella se ajustó los anteojos.

—No voy a negarlo. Sin embargo, tengo mis dudas en cuanto a que puedan sobrevivir, fuera de tu cuerpo.

—Hey, voy a pagarte y te quedarás con las euglenas, de paso ¿Cuál es el problema?

Carol suspiró.

—No soy inconsciente de cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros, Jim. Podría asegurar que me odiabas.

Jim soltó la carcajada.

—¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de San James T. Kirk, el Magnánimo?

Ella no rió.

—Espero no saber de él. Ven, el procedimiento será sencillo.

—¿Dolerá?

La cara de ella era una máscara de cera.

—Posiblemente…

Dolió. Como la chingada, habría dicho Liz o Jonah, sus guías en Marte.

Carol usó tres microscopios, el de fase y dos de campo, para localizar cada una de las euglenas, recogiendo cuantos bichitos verdes podía, de las pupilas de Jim, tratando de que sobrevivieran.

Sólo que las mutaciones marcianas son capaces de aparecer como animal o planta y, cuando las EP sintieron el nanoláser encima, vaciaron sus cloroblastos en la sangre de Jim. De pronto, al microscopio, parecían células cónicas perfectas y al menos unas cien de ellas, lograron sobrevivir al raid de láser al que Carol las estaba sometiendo.

Ni la bióloga molecular ni su portador, se dieron cuenta y tan pronto como Carol apagó el láser, los bichitos suspiraron de alivio y se dieron a la tarea terrible de rehacer su fotosíntesis.

El _hiss_ de la hipoinyección en el cuello de Jim fue casi un alivio, comparado con el dolor terrible en sus ojos; McCoy sintió la tentación de romperle la cara a la bióloga, estéril y fría, frente a él. Jim había sufrido demasiadamente, por su culpa. Y el pago… era abominable.

Carol alargó la mano y Jim, los lentes oscuros puestos, le entregó el pequeño tubo; 10 millones de espermatozoos con la marca registrada 'James Tiberius Kirk'.

Por primera vez, ella sonrió, complacida.

—Un gusto, hacer negocios contigo, James.

Bones la miró de frente, sosteniendo a su amigo-hermanomenor del brazo.

—Espero que jamás volvamos a vernos, Carol…

La hostilidad entre ambos fue helada.

—Cuida mejor de tu amigo. Yo cuidaré de su _pago._ Lárguense…

-0-

_Agh. De veras. Siempre pensé que 'Probe' sería mucho más simple. Y de pronto, se echó a perder el elejota, tuve dificultades en puente y un mil de cosas tontas e inmencionables. Queda sólo un capi. Gracias, por seguir leyendo._

_FA.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

El sueño era definido, claro. Sabía que estaba soñando, sólo por la velocidad de los acontecimientos, en cámara lenta, fotografía por fotografía, la acción congelada por el insólito frío marciano, por el aliento en su nariz y en su boca, que debería quemarle los pulmones, pero que fluía como agua dulce entre sus labios…

El cric-cric-tap-tap de las patas de los huskies se escuchaba como el galope de cien caballos, mientras Fobos y Deimos parecían perseguirlo, más allá del horizonte, en el gélido amanecer marciano. El viento le daba en el rostro, abrigado por la bufanda de Liz, haciendo una costra húmeda en ésta, mientras la sensación de libertad, de velocidad infinita aumentaba, sin que por eso el sueño avanzara más rápido.

Debía continuar porque, si no llevaba las vacunas, los jóvenes marcianos morirían, y era su responsabilidad evitarlo, a costa de su misma sangre y de su respiración y hasta de su libertad.

Libertad…

Él siempre había estado huyendo de algo, jamás había sido libre. Del desamor de su madre, de las palizas de Frank, su padrastro, del rechazo en la escuela, de la cárcel, de los pleitos de cantina.

Y ahora, huía de morir, para poder salvar a otros y en esa huída, se sentía irónicamente, libre; el viento le zumbaba en los oídos y el trineo se deslizaba sin peso, jalado por los poderosos músculos de Tiny y Tuvok, invencibles en el helado y rojo piso.

_Ahora, empiezas a comprender._

No conocía la voz, pero se estaba riendo de él, indudablemente. Las líneas de oro en el rostro y las pupilas de un rubí intolerable. Y la risa, en silencio. Jim se enfureció.

—¡No tengo por qué obedecerte!

Más risa omnipotente.

_Por supuesto. No eres mi mascota. No eres un perro jalando el trineo. Ni siquiera tus huskies lo hacen por obedecerte. La obediencia es sólo una noción, una palabra._

Jim frenó el trineo, en el sueño y se encaró al gigantesco ***ar. Dorado no cambió la expresión riente en sus ojos, aunque no dijo nada.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? ¡Déjame libre!

Un suspiro, como si el viento gimiera dentro de él.

_No necesito tu obediencia, James Tiberius Kirk. No te necesitamos, estás equivocado._

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

La sensación cálida de un beso en su frente

_Necesitamos tu libertad. Necesitamos que seas, precisamente, como eres. Que decidas sin control nuestro, que hagas tu propio camino._

Una imagen frente a sus ojos; la destrucción de Ike y Leo y la voz sin sonido, continuando.

_¿Recuerdas esto?_

Jim asintió, sin darse cuenta.

_Ellos no eran libres. No pudieron decidir por sí mismos. Y fracasaron, por ende ¿De qué nos serviría tenerte preso a nuestro criterio?_

El concepto le fue entonces, totalmente claro. Los ***ar y Dorado, con ellos, jamás habían querido tenerle preso o hacerle obedecer. Sí, lo necesitaban. Pero tal y cómo él era, independiente y atenido a sus propias decisiones. Ellos no querían un esclavo, incapaz de decidir sin una orden de sus amos. Jim pensó velozmente.

—¿Y el vulcano? ¿Qué tiene que ver Spock en esto?

Otra vez, la sensación de diversión.

_Un trineo requiere al menos, de dos huskies. Y dos iguales no servirán para el trabajo. El vulcano complementa tu pasión. Tú, mides su lógica._

_Hay mucho para ti en él. Hay mucho en él, para ti…_

Jim, los puños apretados dentro de los guantes, temblaba de ira ¿Quién diablos se creía Dorado, para hablarle como si lo conociera mejor que él a sí mismo?

—¡Él me desprecia!¡Cree que soy un humano estúpido, ilógico, irracional!

Esta vez, la risa fue audible.

_Y lo eres, James. Muchas veces, él piensa eso de ti. Pregúntale qué es lo que SIENTE por ti…_

La imagen se desvaneció, lentamente, mientras Jim reaccionaba a la luz; pese a la niebla, el amanecer se estaba colando por la ventana, en haces claros y cálidos.

Pestañeó como un gato, despertándose completamente: al menos, ya no le dolían los ojos.

Había pasado ya una semana, desde que Carol le sacara las euglenas y los sueños no dejaban de aparecer. Tsk. Antes que decirle a Bones y soportar su infinito sermón y dos hypos en el cuello, quizá debía hablar con Spock.

Aunque claro, no le hacía maldita la gracia. Ante la perspectiva de mantener al marciano rondando por su cabeza, tal vez debería unir fuerzas, para expulsarlo definitivamente.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió a la ducha; era aún temprano pero tal vez, podría hablar con el vulcano antes de clases.

-0-

La sopa estaba agradablemente cálida; había sido un acierto encontrar en el Barrio Chino a éste vendedor que cultivaba hortalizas de todos los mundos conocidos y el sabor de los plomeeks legítimos era una novedad que Spock no sabía que extrañaba, de su mundo natal. La niebla del amanecer se colaba por la terraza, mezclándose con el vapor de su té, en patrones caprichosos y ordenados.

—Casi puedo olerlo desde acá, querido- sonrió la mujer en el monitor.

Spock controló su propia emoción; Amanda aprovechaba estos raros momentos, en que sus quehaceres diplomáticos, al lado de Sarek, le permitían comunicarse con su hijo, así fuera a horas tan extrañas como el amanecer. El joven vulcano elevó una ceja divertida.

—Juzgo altamente improbable esa ocurrencia, madre.

La risa cristalina de Amanda lo confortó; ella en la pantalla –a millones de kilómetros de distancia- alzó su propia taza de té. Spock calculó la hora; debía ser el atardecer vulcano.

El timbre en la puerta lo distrajo totalmente de su desayuno ¿Quién podría ser a ésta hora? Los humanos no reaccionaban sino hasta estar el sol bien alto y de ser alguien de la Embajada, le habrían llamado antes.

La puerta automática se deslizó para dejar frente a él a un despeinado cadete en uniforme, con escandalosos anteojos oscuros puestos, pese a la hora. Kirk. Spock no pudo evitar elevar una ceja. El joven rubio sonrió, cortésmente.

—Buenos días, comandante. Disculpe la hora, por favor… tendrá un minuto?

Como fuera que las regulaciones en contra de la confraternización Instructores-Cadetes no les era favorable y menos en un encuentro a esa hora de la mañana, Spock se limitó a asentir, dejando que Jim entrase a su departamento, antes de que ninguno de sus vecinos lo viera, claro.

Jim entró como a su casa y dejó su portaPADDs sobre el sofá, yendo directo a la mesa, donde estaba el inacabado desayuno del vulcano.

—¿Puedo?- por momentos, Spock dudó que en verdad las euglenas en sus ojos hubieran muerto; el azul en ellos fosforescía como antes, al débil sol del amanecer. Se limitó a asentir.

Y Jim se sentó a la mesa, tomando un cuenco del centro de ésta y sirviéndose un cucharón del espeso plomeek.

—Comandante, ¿Tendrá algo de crema?

Obediente y sin haber dicho aún ni una sola palabra, Spock fue al refrigerador por el pote de crema y lo dejó en la mesa, junto con una cuchara. Jim lo abrió y dejó caer dos grandes cucharadas en la sopa caliente, probándola con gran gusto y Spock se estremeció; su madre, Amanda también tomaba el plomeek con crema, diluyendo el sabor de la verdura vulcana. Se recompuso en segundos.

—A más de… invitarse a mi mesa, cadete, en qué puedo ayudarle?

Jim pareció no hacerle caso.

—¡Hum! ¡Delicioso! ¿Es auténtico? ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

Spock contuvo los ojos de espiral.

—En el Barrio Chino… pero eso, no es de su incumbencia ¿Querría aclararme, por favor..?

Jim tomó un trozo de pan recién horneado y lo saboreó descaradamente. Asintió, con la boca llena y sin vacilar, tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que Spock se había preparado para sí mismo.

—Disculpe, comandante, no pude evitarlo; hacía mucho que no tomaba plomeek verdadero y el aroma es inconfundible ¡Estaba espléndida! ¿Usted la hizo?

Spock recitó por dentro los mantrams surakianos de la paciencia, como quien cuenta del uno al diez y luego, la voz perfectamente calma, dijo

—No creo que se haya presentado usted a estas horas de la mañana, cadete, meramente a alabar mis habilidades culinarias…

La risa de Amanda los volvió a la realidad a los dos; Jim saltó de su silla y estuvo a punto de tirar todo.

—¡Oh por Dios! Me asustó… es decir, buenos días, señora, disculpe la interrupción, yo…

En los enormes ojos y la expresión en ellos, a más de la ropa vulcana, Jim supo que estaba viendo a la madre humana de Spock. Ella sonrió y Jim sólo pudo imaginarse cómo se vería Spock si hiciera lo mismo, una sonrisa tan hermosa…

—Spock ¿Quién es este joven tan apuesto?

Spock abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua y su madre sospechó que algo pasaba entre ese par. Su hijo jamás vacilaba.

—Disculpa mi desatención, madre. Es sólo que se trata de una visita… inesperada. El cadete James T. Kirk: mi madre, Amanda Xrtxw…

Amanda alzó una mano.

—Así déjalo, Spock, de todas formas, James no podrá pronunciarlo-volvió a sonreír- Kirk, eh? ¿Eres hijo de la capitana Winona?

Jim se apresuró a asentir, boquiabierto.

—Es un… honor, señora. Si, ¿Conoce usted a mi madre?

—Tal vez no lo recuerdas. El rescate de los chicos romulanos, en Tarsus…

Jim tragó saliva. Sí, lo recordaba y no, no quería hacerlo. Enrojeció.

—Sí, señora…yo, me disculpo, comandante, no sabía que estaba ocupado y…puede llamarme Jim.

La mirada azul saltaba confusa de uno a otro y el sexto sentido materno de Amanda le advirtió de algo que una madre vulcana no habría percibido; el cadete afectaba emocionalmente a su hijo. No podía definir si era algo bueno o malo, pero le gustó saberlo, pese a la distancia. Spock se aclaró la garganta.

—Cadete Kirk, le agradecería…

—Oh, no es urgente, Comandante, yo…

—Si no lo era, ¿Se puede saber el por qué de su presencia a esta hora?

Amanda hizo ojos de espiral ¿Por qué Spock estaba siendo innecesariamente rudo? Jim tartamudeó la respuesta.

—Es con referencia al asunto de…Marte, señor. Creo que tengo una respuesta y me gustaría discutirlo con usted. Yo no quise interrumpir, en verdad.

Amanda decidió intervenir, frente al tono de perrillo herido del chico.

—No interrumpes nada, Jim. Y a menos que sea estrictamente confidencial, puedo esperarlos o comunicarme más tarde.

Spock miró el cronómetro, ocultando su desilusión; no necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que aún le sobraban dos horas de tiempo. Podría hablar más tarde con su madre o a lo sumo, escribirle; era interesante que ella y la madre de Kirk se conocieran. Reservó esa pregunta para después. Se volvió a la pantalla.

—Madre…

Amanda sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Eres su instructor, cierto? Resuelvan lo que haya que hacer; intentaré llamarte mañana, de acuerdo?

Spock asintió y ella le envió un beso con la mano, antes de desaparecer en el monitor.

El silencio se hizo pesado unos instantes, en lo que Spock se alisaba –inútilmente- el uniforme gris Oxford y se servía otro cuenco de lo que quedara del plomeek, ya frío. Sólo entonces, Jim se dio cuenta de que no sólo había interrumpido la conferencia de su comandante; también se había comido su desayuno. Se puso colorado hasta las orejas, mientras se secaba los labios con la servilleta.

—Yo… me disculpo, comandante.

Spock CASI suspiró.

—Disculpa aceptada ¿Podría decirme en qué consiste su… respuesta?

Jim asintió, sacando un PADD.

—Pese al tratamiento que recibí de la doctora Marcus, eh estado teniendo una serie de sueños raros, usted sabe.

Spock terminó la sopa.

—No. No lo sé, señor Kirk. Los vulcanos no soñamos.

—Oh- Jim se encogió de hombros- oh, entonces tal vez no puede ayudarme

Spock lo interumpió

—Sin embargo, comprendo como son los mecanismos del sueño, en un humano, la expresión de su inconsciente. Estudié sobre ello, antes de venir a la Tierra

Jim sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces sabe que todo lo que soñamos no fue puesto en el subconsciente por impulso externo, sino que es algo que ya tenemos, que simbolizamos.

El vulcano elevó una ceja, tratando de entender la incomprensible jerigonza del chico frente a él.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar, Kirk?

Jim se rascó una ceja ¿Por qué diablos le costaba tanto trabajo hablar con Spock?

—Soñé con Dorado. Es decir, es uno de los ***ar. Bueno, en realidad, fue Tuvok quien dijo que era el líder de los ***ar. Se me apareció en sueños y me pidió que le preguntara algo a usted, comandante.

Spock asintió, animándolo a que continuase. Tragando en seco y como quien se lanza sin paracaídas, Jim finalizó, poniéndose de todos colores.

—Dijo que… dijo que le preguntara qué es lo que usted sentía por mi…

Spock se puso en pié y llevó los cuencos a la pequeña cocina, dejando que el limpiador sónico se hiciera cargo de ellos. Luego, se sirvió un vaso de agua, mientras analizaba en silencio, la pregunta del cadete.

Sentir.

Es falso afirmar que un vulcano no siente. Simplemente, su entrenamiento lógico lo ayuda a controlar la intensidad de su sentir y eso da la apariencia de NO SENTIR en absoluto. Ciertamente, los marcianos ***ar eran mucho más retorcidos de lo que él se imaginaba; a dónde querían llegar? Sin embargo, el cadete sólo le estaba pidiendo nombrar sus emociones y eso, era por demás, sencillo.

—Desconcierto. Confusión. Desesperación. Impaciencia. Ira. Curiosidad. Fascinación, algunas veces. Multiplíquelo por un factor de diez mil, cadete.

La voz de Spock había sido impasible. Pero no sus ojos. Y si Jim esperaba algo, definitivamente, no era esto. No supo si sentirse insultado…o halagado. El vulcano prosiguió.

—¿Es esto lo que quería saber? ¿Lo considera útil?

Jim lo miró, más desconcertado que antes.

—No lo sé, comandante. No lo sé.

El día, recién amanecido, los contempló en silencio. Si no se apuraban, ambos llegarían tarde.

-0-

—¿Funcionará?

_Definitivamente._

Tanto Ekka como Tuvok sintieron frío, dentro de sus mentes; el marciano, con miedo. El huskie, con reconocimiento.

_¿Cómo lo sabes, Osu?_

El ***ar rió en silencio y el ruido de su risa fue como las hojas secas en la Tierra o las gotas de dorada lluvia de Titán. Bajó su enorme mano, acariciando la cabeza del huskie.

_Porque ahora, se concentrarán en pensar en ellos mismos, en lo que sienten, en lo que piensan, en lo que creen y sueñan. Pero ya no pensarán en nosotros. Y así, nos serán útiles. Los necesitamos. El equipo que forman, la unidad que lograrán. Y es indispensable que no lo sepan, así como tampoco saben que representan un par perfecto. Las euglenas sobrevivientes en la sangre de Spock y en los ojos de Jim, harán el trabajo; se mantendrán en contacto con nosotros y ellos, jamás lo sabrán._

Ekka se limitó a asentir, mientras la imagen mental frente a ellos se borraba. Tiny seguía dormido sobre la alfombra de cabello, pero despertó cuando el marciano silbó su nombre y con los leves pasos en la roca ocre. Era Liz. Ekka sonrió hacia la pequeña neutra.

—¿Cómo estás?

Ello sonrió, estirando asombrosamente el cuello, un cuello que no podía ser humano, por la forma de doblarse hacia atrás, una flexión que fácilmente, podía confundirse con un cuello roto.

—Mejor, comandante.

Ekka le alcanzó una botella de agua.

—Muy bien, porque tenemos un transporte de lechugas. Veinte toneladas en una sola. Tienes que llevarlo hasta Amazonia y…

Tuvok le pegó con el hocico a Tiny.

'Eh, déjame dormir'

'De ningún modo. Vamos por los arneses; es hora de salir, de nuevo. Además, te tengo noticias'

Los ojos claros de Tiny brillaron aún más.

'Jim?'

'Y Spock. Logramos que se quedaran juntos. Vienes o no?'

'¡Claro que voy! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!'

El tap-cric-trap de sus patas se perdió, entre las voces de los otros marcianos y el rugir del viento.

-0-

—¿Eso le dijiste?

—Era la verdad, madre. Fue lo que me preguntó.

Amanda negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Era maravilloso que su hijo pudiera tener amigos. Era genial que pudiera expresar lo que sentía. Era… peligroso –o lo sería- si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Spock… reconoces esa mezcla de sentimientos?

El joven vulcano ladeó la cabeza, como preguntando.

—No sé si tienen un nombre, madre. O si sólo son una confusión. Deberé meditar sobre ello.

Amanda asintió, con dulzura.

—Tal vez sea lo más acertado, querido. O quizá –ella lo miró a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle todo el afecto que sentía por él, guiñando uno de los suyos.

—¿Quizá que, madre?

—Quizá deberías preguntarle qué es lo que él siente por ti.

Spock pestañeó repetidamente.

—No encuentro la lógica de esa pregunta, madre.

Amanda sonrió.

—No todas las preguntas tienen una, querido.

Spock asintió, despacio.

—Tu consejo es lógico. Meditaré en el asunto, madre. Ahora, si me permites, lamento despedirme pero aún tengo trabajo por hacer.

—Sólo una cosa más, Spock.

Sin dar tiempo a que su hijo respondiera, Amanda continuó.

—¿Consideras que es lógico actuar con base en un sentimiento?

Spock no comprendió la pregunta. A veces, su madre era tan complicada como los demás terranos y daba vueltas al asunto, tratando de que él descifrara algo que no conseguía ver.

Amanda soltó la risa.

—No tienes que responderme, querido. Sólo piensa que, a veces, tenemos que actuar lo que sentimos. Sólo decirlo, no basta. Buenas noches.

—Nashaya, Ko-mekh.

Spock suspiró varias veces, después de apagar el monitor, aclarando su mente. Como fuese, tal vez tendría tiempo más tarde para meditar en todo aquello, antes de dormir. De momento, había que ubicar a los alumnos aprobados para el entrenamiento en Europa, que se llevaría a cabo en unas semanas más. Hum. El capitán Pike había pasado sus recomendaciones y ¿Por qué no le asombró ver el nombre de Jim Kirk al tope de la lista? Hizo una nota mental de hablar con él a la primera oportunidad. De momento, no quería analizar sus sentimientos ni desmenuzarlos en la meditación diaria y se concentró en el presente. Quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

-0-

_Fin de Probe. Bien, si esperábais algo así como una historia de cuando Jim y Spock se enamoraron… no es el caso. Sucede que yo no soy así, sumimasen. Si hice el asunto tan rápido en UVEE, es porque las consecuencias eran lógicas y al igual que el Spock que escribí en ese fic, tampoco yo pierdo tiempo; cuando conocí al padre de mi hija, le pedí que nos casáramos, a las tres semanas de conocernos. Tenemos 30 años juntos. Por poco romántico que suene, no comprendo los rollos de la tensión dramática y sabéis que no se me dá. Los ***ar necesitaban un par de sondas, un par de máquinas de carne y hueso, con inteligencia y criterio propios. El robot perfecto es el que no sabe que lo és. Se atravesaron demasiadas cosas, para poder terminar este fic; tuve que escribir casi media página por día. Ojalá y os agrade y gracias anticipadas por sus lecturas y comentarios._

_FantasmaAlineal / AlinealGhost._


End file.
